


舒白搞一下

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	舒白搞一下

1.

“喂你听说没，前几天夔王府里得了件御赐的宝贝，听说是个罕见的玉器，价值连城呢！”

沈宁拿出叼在嘴里的狗尾巴草漫不经心的摇摇头，“兄弟你这是嫌我命长啊，谁人不知那夔王是当今圣上面前的红人，哪里是你我这等人能动的。”

嘴上如此推拒着，其实沈宁心里也颇为好奇。这些日子因着鄂王李润站在城楼之上怒骂夔王谋权篡位的事情，坊间可谓是掀起了轩然大波，如今谁人提起他都不免要唏嘘几声。

别过好友，沈宁回家换了套行装。终究年轻气盛，他还是没能忍住想窥见一二的心思，对那宝贝有，对夔王亦有。

凭着高超的轻功，他脚尖轻点屋顶，四下观察着府内，趁着守卫换班交接的空档飞入内室，快速挂在房梁之上。

不一会儿脚步声传来，门从外面被推开，来人面容极尽清丽，一身雨过天青色的锦衣，本温和的碧色云纹反而衬得整个人更加冷淡疏离了几分，却又超脱清雅的很。

沈宁一时也有些征愣，听那些谋权弑弟的传言，还以为会是什么恶人之相，却没想到竟是这般仙人之姿，只是不知……

思绪被一杯突然袭击的茶水打断，沈宁翻身下来，剑尖直指他喉咙，一道冰冷又富有磁性的嗓音在上方响起，“看够了？”

沈宁懊恼自己的大意，真真是美色误人。他心思瞬间转了几转后，嬉皮笑脸的摆摆手，“王爷息怒，在下只是倾慕王爷许久，这才没忍住嘿嘿。”

李舒白冷笑出声，“好一个采花盗，本王该夸你色胆孤勇？”

说着剑尖又向前移动两分，沈宁感觉脖颈处似是已经破了口，急忙摆出一副惊惧无比的样子求饶，“王爷饶命！您看，在下这也没做什么，说出去又有损您的名声，何不放过小人？”

“那我杀了你不是更好。”

沈宁急道，“王爷你不能杀我！”

“理由。”

“难道王爷就不想知道鄂王究竟是怎么死的？…”

李舒白脸色微变，他俯下身，端详了沈宁许久，“你是如何得知这些的？”

“若是王爷留我一条性命，我定为王爷查明，未成的话，任凭处置。您如今权势滔天，还怕我一个小贼不成？”

李舒白眼神里隐隐闪过一丝嫌恶，很快眸色又归于平静，他收起剑，拿过一旁的雪白锦帕擦了擦手，“明日起做我贴身宦官侍卫，半个月。”

沈宁松了口气，“多谢王爷。”

冷搞笑后记：

沈宁，“我以前从不采花，可今天看见王爷你，就突然想采了！”

李舒白复又抽出剑，“你再说一遍！”

2.

转日，

康王李汶急匆匆的赶来，甫一见面就忙不迭的朝李舒白急道，“四哥，七哥他！…”

李舒白抬起头，“怎么还是这般莽莽撞撞的。”边说边一摆手挥退了下人，只留沈宁和景恒在屋内。

李汶不由得打量起沈宁，“四哥怎的又添了一新侍卫？”

李舒白摩挲着玉杯，“嗯，之前景毓在大火中丧生，我便又找来一个机灵可靠点的做事。”

听他这么说，李汶也没多想，便又继续之前的话题，“七哥今日…下葬了……”

李舒白沉默着，指尖有滚烫的茶水滴落而下。

见他没反应，李汶拔高了音调，“四哥这究竟是怎么回事？！你不是和七哥一向感情最好的吗？”

李舒白低头看着杯中飘散在两侧的茶叶，缓缓道，“皇室之中，兄弟情有几分真，几分假，又怎么说的清楚。”

李汶不可置信的摇摇头，“不，四哥，我不相信！你…”

“九弟。”李舒白打断他，抬眸直视着这个年龄最小心性也颇为单纯的人，“听我的，莫要再过问此事。”

李汶张了张嘴，终究是没再能说出什么，站起身有些踉跄的推开门走了出去。

过了一会儿，沈宁迟疑着上前，“王爷，属下去查案了。”

李舒白有点意外，却也没说什么，只点了点头。

酒楼里，一美貌女子看着沈宁递过来的首饰娇笑着打趣他，“我们小宁真是出息了啊，这东西可是一次比一次的金贵！”

沈宁俊朗的面容上也跟着灿笑，“应该的应该的，有好东西我哪能不想着姐姐呀！只是现下…有一事相求。”

石娘挑挑眉，“难得见你这样，出什么事了？”

“不知姐姐可否帮我引荐一下鄂王府的侍女，我有很紧要的事情。”

女子面露为难之色，“小宁你也知道，现下鄂王已入土，宫女怕是经过审问后也会得以遣散，我只能…尽力一试了。”

沈宁感激的单膝跪地拱拱手，“多谢姐姐。”

石娘有些惊讶的赶忙扶起他，“你我之间过命交情又何必如此，尽力帮你便是。”

沈宁苦笑道，“姐姐不知，此于我真乃续命之恩啊。”

\------

说起李舒白，沈宁每每想到，都只觉得叹息，这赏心悦目是没错，可也太冰冷了些，好像这世间全然没什么事物能入得了他的眼。但外面市井里传言的什么夔王恶人如蛇蝎，凶狠又暴戾云云，倒着实只是传言了。李舒白性子虽清冷却也温和，更是严于律己，从不苛待下人。

李舒白放下笔，微微侧头打量着窗外的沈宁。之前大理寺的崔纯湛呈上过几个贵人老爷的案子，说是遭遇夜袭，失了不少财物。且这人每次走之前还都要去夫人小姐的屋子里，久而久之便也生出了采花盗的名号。可…李舒白眉头微蹙，他留意过多次，沈宁每每看见美貌女子时，眼神里并无半分猥琐之色，细想起来，那几个贵人老爷也几乎都不算是什么好官，他不由得重新审视起这少年。不是他不慎重，可现下的情景，又哪里容给他多喘息半分的机会。

各怀心思的两个人，同时被一阵急促的叩门声打断。

只见崔纯湛抱着一大堆卷宗登门而入，苦着一张脸，“王爷，这都是您回来之前各部呈递上来的卷宗，微臣实在是抵挡不住啊…”

李舒白内心腹诽着‘说曹操曹操到’，站起身示意沈宁接过那一摞，“怎么？如今大理寺都没有能用之人了吗？”

崔纯湛知他调侃，却也只能装作听不懂，继续抱怨，“王爷有所不知，那帮刑部的老臣简直是甩手掌柜一般，全都一股脑的扔给我和家父，这真真是，哎！”

“刑部……”李舒白低低念了句，果然是要变天了吗。

后记：

李舒白，“崔纯湛说，你每次偷完东西还要去那些夫人小姐的内室转两圈。”

看着人冷下来的脸色，沈宁求生欲强烈道，“不！不是我！没有我！王爷你听我解释！”

崔纯湛在一旁往后踱着步子，“宁弟一路走好，老哥先行撤退。”

3.

过了两日，沈宁得到消息便急忙赶过去，本以为是个长了年纪的侍女，却未料是一身着紫色宦官宫服的男人。

石娘在一旁点点头，沈宁拱手，“见过公公。”

王宗实笑了笑，“想见鄂王侍女？”

“是。”

“想要帮夔王？”

沈宁犹疑了一下，也只得点头，“是。”

王宗实递给沈宁一张名帖，“今日起，一切要听我安排。”

沈宁不明所以的抬起头，眼前这人明明是笑着看向他，可总有一种笑不见眼底的感觉，他咬咬牙，“但凭公公吩咐。”

王宗实大笑两声，“若是我手下能有夔王身边人的一半忠勇，也就知足了。”

捏着王宗实的名帖，沈宁来到鄂王府，整个王府上下如今人心惶惶。他先去了陈太妃的灵位之前，双手握着线香，祭拜过后将其插入香灰之中。

随着他的动作，沈宁眼尖的注意到里面有个柔软明亮色的物件一角显露出来，他不动声色的将香灰拨好，掩盖住下面的东西，转过身问旁边的侍女，“鄂王爷每天都会来这里上香吗？”

侍女点头回话，“是，王爷每日晨起第一件事，便是来这边祭拜。”

“王爷出事那日也是如此？”

“是。”

沈宁点头，“那王爷最近可有见过什么人？”

“我们王爷一向喜静，自前月夔王来访之后，除了府中人之外，从未与任何人接触过。倒是前些日子，有一位自称是受夔王密托的物件要给王爷过目，还特意嘱咐王爷不能在人前打开。”

沈宁微微一怔，“是什么人？可曾见过？”

“未曾。可自那日起，王爷便一直闷在屋子里再未迈出过一步。”

许是想起什么，侍女眼中含了泪，“可怜王爷年纪轻轻……”

待送走情绪哀痛的侍女后，沈宁再次回到香炉前，取出那个香囊收在了怀里。

“这…”石娘看着神色焦急的沈宁有些欲言又止，“是男子对女子表达爱慕之情时赠予的。”

视线落在香囊精巧的绣工上，沈宁盯着那几朵兰花，回想起陈太妃的喜好，面色凝重起来。

======

听完沈宁的话，李舒白攥着那个香囊，本就冰凉的指尖又冷下几分，半晌他似是有些无奈的叹出一口气，“原是如此，我早该想到的。”

他从一旁的小几抽屉里拿出一个样式差不多的香囊，只是这一件上面绣着的是翠竹。李舒白回想起端午时节，李润站在马球场旁，笑意盈盈的望着他，还有那递与他香囊时的神色。终究，是他亏欠了他。

李舒白有些迷茫的站起身，突如其来的晕眩感让他脚下站不稳，眼看就要跌落到地上的身子却落进一个温暖的怀抱。沈宁有些担心的看着怀里的人，事情的真相他大概猜测出了六七分，震惊之余不由得有些心疼起来。人人都道富贵皇中命，可宫闱之中这些秘密，又有几人能够承担的起呢。

他脑子一热，就顺势打横抱起李舒白放到旁边的椅榻上，一向伶牙利嘴的他此时却不知能说些什么。看着那人苍白的脸色，沈宁叹息一声，“王爷，这般忍着又是何苦……”

李舒白疲惫的闭上双眼，本想要推拒的手也默默的收了回去，他想着能有个人分担一点也好，哪怕是认识还不过几日的人。

待稍稍缓过些许，他睁开隐约泛着泪光的眸子，李舒白从柜子中取出那个九宫格盒子打开，将里面那张符咒拿出来，递到沈宁的面前。

只见微黄的纸张上，“鳏残孤独废疾”六个字，已经全部被血红的圆圈定住。而那些隐隐浮现的淡色暗纹，合着延伸渗透的红色颜料，形成了最后一个大字——亡。

李舒白向来淡漠的声音，此时终于也透着些许颤抖，“你可知，如今的局势对我而言，意味着什么？”

沈宁惊愕的盯着那几个字，又赶忙冲他摇头，“我从不信鬼神定命之说，我想，王爷也不会。”

“并非我有意为难，半个月，恐怕都是奢侈。”

少年心底涌上一股说不明的情愫，沈宁神色严肃的握着李舒白手腕，“我会帮你。”

早已被迫冰封多年的心，此时好像裂开了口。他不知道还能有几天的安宁日子过，但有人陪着，感觉好像也没那么糟糕了，李舒白想。

沈宁思索了一会儿，试探着开口，“难道王爷就没想过是皇……”

谁知李舒白突然一脚踢在他肩膀怒道，“混账东西，皇上也是你能私下谈论的吗？”

沈宁愣了一下后反应过来急忙跪下，“奴才该死，请王爷责罚！”

过了会儿，李舒白听了听门外的动静，缓了口气，“疼吗？”

沈宁笑着摇摇头，“还好我脑子快，能让王爷踢一脚，也算是三生有幸了！”

李舒白被他逗的轻笑出声，一贯清冷的面容眼角眉梢都染上一层暖暖的笑意，就好似融雪般，直把沈宁的心也化了大半。

后记：

李舒白有些过意不去，柔声询问，“真的不疼吗？”

沈宁只傻兮兮的笑着摇头，“值了！值了！”

4.

等到床上之人呼吸平稳下来，沈宁轻轻的关上门，他低头看了看九宫盒，拿着它来到东市梁记木作铺。

小伙计敲了敲敞开的门，“师父，有人找你问九宫格木盒。”

沈宁把九宫格摆在桌面上，“孙师傅，这盒子可是出于您之手？”

孙师傅仔仔细细的看了看，“这还是我师父他老人家的手艺呢，可惜如今我的技艺还未精湛至此。”

“那师傅可知，这盒子的密码会否泄露于他人？”

“不会。”孙师傅肯定的摇摇头，“小哥你看，这九宫盒的上面有九九八十一个指甲大小的空格，每个空格下都有洞眼。这八十一个空格搭配八十个木格子，格子底下有长短不一的小铜棍。只有这八十根铜棍的长短与原先设定的一样，才能打开这个盒子，也就是说，这是个八十字的密锁盒。”

沈宁想了想，“那可以让我看看梁老遗留的那些工具吗？”

孙师傅点点头，打开放在后面的工具箱，把里面的东西一件件拿出来摆在地上。

沈宁的视线扫过一些基本的工具，最后落在几块蜂胶上，“木匠还用这个东西？”

“说起来我也觉得奇怪，师父之前就跟我说过，有些木匠手艺不到家，为了糊弄客人，就往接头处填蜂胶。”想起什么孙师傅又感叹着，“可惜他老人家辛辛苦苦了一辈子，最后好不容易得了笔钱买了大宅，谁知却在归途中遇了劫匪命丧黄泉，真是造化弄人啊。”

谢过孙师傅后，沈宁心里有了一个可怕的猜测。他又掏出那香囊凑到跟前看了看，一种好像鱼腥的气息若有若无的飘散出来。脑海里正思索着什么，夔王府里的小宦官急急忙忙的跑过来，“沈宁，王爷让我寻你！”

得知皇帝突然只宣李舒白一人进了宫，沈宁暗道糟糕，今日景恒又不在府里，他只得急忙换了衣裳快马加鞭的赶往皇宫。

李漼看着李舒白，眸色暗沉几分，“舒白近日，过的可好？”

李舒白低头应道，“多谢皇兄挂念，臣弟一切尚可。”

皇帝笑了笑，站起身朝李舒白走近几步，“舒白啊，一晃多少年过去，你也长大了，想当初父皇最是喜爱你，整日抱着不撒手，可真是羡煞朕啊。”

“儿时多念了些书，才得父皇垂爱罢了。”李舒白气息莫名的有些不稳。

李漼又取出一白玉龙形步摇钗，“舒白，这玉钗是朕特意命人为你而做，怎的又推还回来？”

这明明该是皇帝给嫔妃的赐物，李舒白后退两步拱手，“皇兄厚爱，是臣弟无福消受。”

“听话，过来。”李漼耐着性子柔声劝哄到。

李舒白又退三步，“臣弟不敢逾矩，还请皇兄…”

“放肆！定是那些多嘴的东西脏了舒白的耳朵。来，朕这就亲自为你戴上。”说着李漼就要触碰眼前朝思暮想的人。

李舒白本欲再次躲开，全身却突然失了力气一般软在李漼怀里，任由发髻被插上那支玉簪。他鼻尖隐约嗅到一阵香气，好似…竟是那一夜本该他喝下却击打了沈宁的茶水，思及此，他心底凉了一片，后背顷刻间也渗出一层冷汗。

李漼半抱着怀里有些颤抖的人，坐在龙椅上，亲了亲李舒白的唇角，“朕想起小时候，每每看见你笑吟吟的称我兄长时，总觉得争这天下又如何，还不及得舒白的万分之一好。之后咸通九年庞勋兵变，是你率领六大节度使破了逆军射杀反贼。四弟一战成名，天下无不赞叹着夔王神勇，可朕却觉得，快要抓不住你了。”

李舒白沉默着偏过头，李漼的吻落在他柔嫩的脖颈处，在他耳侧呼着热气，“世有舒白，方不寂寞。唯愿舒白，常伴君卧。”

沈宁在房顶上看的咬牙切齿，就只觉得一阵无名火从心底烧起来噌噌的直往脑门上蹿。他左思右想着万全之策却又一一推翻，急的忍不住小声骂了句，“真想烧了这狗皇帝！”突然他一拍脑门，“对啊我怎么才想到！”

李漼正挑开李舒白的衣襟在锁骨上吮吻，忽的一阵急促的敲门声传来。他怒吼道，“想掉脑袋了是不是？！”

门外的老太监跪在地上瑟瑟发抖，“皇上息怒！是…是几个嫔妃娘娘的宫殿都突然起了大火，才…不得已来叨扰皇上，奴才罪该万死！”

不管皇帝说什么做什么，李舒白从头到尾都无动于衷，就像个木偶一般没有任何反应。这时又被搅扰，李漼气的扔了个花瓶砸到门上，碎瓷片透过纸窗飞溅出来扎到那太监的手背上，他大气也不敢出一口，哆哆嗦嗦的跪在地上等候着皇上旨令。

李漼在屋内烦躁的来回走了走，终是回过身摩挲了几下李舒白的唇瓣，“等朕回来。”

门关上后，李舒白正用手背大力的擦着嘴唇，哐啷一声，沈宁从窗外翻进来，“王爷快走！”

李舒白愣了愣，看着少年脸上几片乌漆嘛黑，“火…是你放的？”

沈宁点点头，给人罩了个宽大外袍就背起人飞了出去。

宫里正乱作一团，李舒白转身看了看，又回过头，不由得伸出手擦了擦沈宁鬓角滴落的汗珠，“脏死了。”

沈宁脚步一顿，只觉被李舒白手指碰过的地方烧的比他放的那几把火还要旺。他声音沉沉道，“若失了王爷，得这天下，又有何用。”

李舒白耳尖泛红，下颚微微靠在沈宁的宽厚肩膀上，偷偷弯了唇角。

后记：

沈宁看着李漼在李舒白身上乱摸的手，怒道，“你他娘的快放手！”

李漼头一歪嘴一撇，摆出一副无赖相，“不放不放就不放，舒白只能是朕的！”

沈宁呸一声，举起一堆火把，“狗皇帝你每再碰他一下，我就烧你一个妃子的窝！”

后宫众妃嫔：？？？

5.

王宗实府内，沈宁站在池塘边看着水里欢快游动着的小红鱼。

“此鱼名为阿伽什涅，这鱼繁殖极难，世人都不知如何孵化鱼卵，所以甚为稀少。若是喜欢，我可送予你几条。”

沈宁接过王宗实递来的水晶瓶，他伸出手触碰着两条鱼的鱼身，视线向下，有些米粒般大小的物什黏在底部，就像几个血滴一般。

王宗实笑道，“居然让你碰上了产卵。”

沈宁从水中收回手，指尖沾了一点小鱼卵。王宗实唤来小太监取走水晶瓶，“如今夔王府四周都有重兵看守，怕是就在这几日了。”

少年也未作答，只坐到一旁的亭中，随手拿起一块核桃酥吃起来，直到那个小鱼卵混着点心一起入了沈宁的口，本来冷眼旁观的王宗实才一个箭步冲过来，卡着他的脖子猛拍后背，“吐出来！”

沈宁剧烈的咳了两下，想要挣脱开王宗实。可那手上劲道极大，在他的钳制之下，终于还是将吃下去的东西都吐了出来。

“叫人去药店开萝芙木和夹竹桃，每隔两个时辰一次，一日二钱的量，连服一月！”

沈宁摸摸自己的脖子，“王公公，我记得夹竹桃是有毒之物。”

王宗实冷道，“这么一点，顶多上吐下泻而已。”

“那和体内吸进鱼卵相比，哪个会更难受些？”

王宗实甚少显露情绪的面容之上，第一次有了震惊之色。

盯了沈宁半晌，王宗实压下心口的震惊与怒火，“你居然冒如此之大的风险，也不怕我见死不救。”

沈宁只微微笑了笑，没有回答。

王宗实叹了口气，“如今朝廷之中，我最大的的对手是夔王没错，但在另一种情况下，我们也要互相依存。如今这般，夔王与王家，覆灭只是先后之分罢了。”

沈宁站起身，行了一礼。

“你不必谢我，我确实欣赏你。一个混在京城里‘杀富济贫’的小偷，居然如此聪明通透。你若真是个小宦官，我肯定会把你弄到我身边做事。”王宗实说着，脸上漾出一丝笑意，“你倒也算得准，知我一定会救你。”

沈宁笑了笑，将自己的手指伸出，给他看上面的小红点，“其实刚刚我的手上，只是沾染了一点从石娘那里拿来的胭脂粉而已，公公大可放心。”

“你能从那个香囊上联想至此，也算难得。”王宗实想起什么又摇摇头，“可怜鄂王痴心一片，到头来却换回心上人与母亲偷情的‘证据’。真是当局者迷，情之所至。”

“鄂王殿下突然癫狂，着实蹊跷。随后我去往鄂王爷的府邸，看到那个隐藏在香灰中的香囊。没想到又看到狗…皇上对夔王……所以，阿伽什涅真的能够操控人的意志吗？”

“不会，它只会加重你心中的执念，进而影响你对他人的态度。比如你为了爱，认为我是凶手，进而与我拼命。”王宗实笑道。

沈宁摸摸鼻子，“公公莫再取笑我了。”

王宗实微微一哂，“还有一事”。  
  
沈宁拱手，“公公请讲。”

“现下京城有数十名老臣联名上书，请求严惩夔王。皇帝的身体亦是一日不如一日”，王宗实坐在桌前，慢悠悠道，“然而你或许不知，今日陛下头疾复发，太子前来侍疾，哭得泣不成声。他说四叔要谋权篡位，儿臣担忧失去父皇庇佑后，便性命难保。”

沈宁脸色冷下来低声道，“太子身边人实在险恶。”

“殿下年幼，田令孜志大才疏，却野心甚高，还以为是个人上位就能保得平安。不过是服侍一个刚满十二岁的孩子，就敢教太子称自己‘父’，陛下居然也能一笑置之。”

天子旁落，大权久在宦官手中。李漼更是依赖王宗实多年。若不是当初夔王凭一己之力崛起，恐怕如今长安，依旧是宦官在一手遮天。沈宁又替李舒白不值几分。

王宗实拍拍沈宁的肩，“小子，是死无葬身之地，还是夺得夔王归，马上就能见分晓了。但愿你命硬些，不然欠我的人情，还要去黄泉路上找你讨。”

沈宁身侧的双拳握紧，他不会准许李舒白陷入那般不堪又危险的处境，哪怕是拼了这条命。

后记：

王宗实，“蠢货！如果我不救你呢？！”

沈宁无所谓的笑笑，“嘿嘿公公怎又舍得棒打鸳鸯，何况我家王爷这么好嘿嘿。”

王宗实一副不忍直视的表情，“来人，快把这傻小子给我扔出去！”

6.

皇帝慵懒的靠在身后，“四弟，朕今日传你，是要问你件事。”

李舒白拱手行礼，“请皇上示下。”

“之前，朕为了七弟之事，将你禁闭在府中。顾及皇家颜面，始终未将你交由审理…”李漼急喘几口气继续道，“如今朕问你，七弟之事，你可想好如何给出一个交代？”

李舒白垂下双手，“此事臣弟亦是日夜苦思冥想。以近日之事看来，原是朝中有人要陷害臣弟，还请陛下传令，交三司审理此案。”

“朕若是不呢？”李漼打断他的话，又是一番气喘。

李舒白抬起头缓缓道，“所以陛下的意思，是此事，要就此了结吗？”

皇帝没说话，只不耐的闭上了眼睛。

李舒白见此，唇角不由露出一丝笑容，只是那笑意中透着满满的嘲讽和冷漠，“那么皇兄，又准备如何处置臣弟呢？”

“没有规矩不成方圆。即使夔王殿下杀害鄂王有再多理由，也应为自己的罪行担责。”刘公公见皇帝微微点头，才又转头看向李舒白，“皇家颜面不可失，陛下已为夔王备好离别酒，将亲送殿下上路。”

随后王宗实身侧宦官立即取出早已备好的东西。

李舒白扫了那酒一眼，又望向皇帝，“多谢皇兄，只是臣弟自怜，今日我死，却得以让真凶逃脱。”

李漼幽幽的盯着李舒白，“那么，你指的那个幕后真凶，是谁？”

李舒白转头，看向沈宁。  
  
少年行礼后答道，“据奴才多番探查，在鄂王出事前不久，他还托夔王调查陈太妃猝死一事。可自收到他人假托夔王送去的东西后便闭门不出。试问鄂王又如何会在这短短几日之内，对夔王产生如此大的怨恨？”

“自然是收到的东西，让他有了想法。”王宗实接道。

“正是，奴才随后在鄂王府中陈太妃的香炉里，找到一个香囊。这样式说常见却也稀罕，原乃皇子向女子表达爱意时才会赠予的定情之物。”

李漼面色铁青，徐徐开口，“你的意思是，有人诬陷夔王，指他与陈太妃有苟且之情？”

“是，凶手处心积虑，明知鄂王敏感多思，最是敬爱自己母妃，便不惜折辱已逝的陈太妃。才终究使得鄂王痛下决心，有了站在城楼上怒斥夔王后又自尽的一幕。”

“无稽之谈！”李漼情绪激动，“这天下谁敢污辱太妃？又有谁敢…如此对朕的七弟？他自小心善谨慎，凡事皆三思而后行，又怎会轻易受得他人挑拨离间？”

“是，鄂王至孝，最爱的便是其母妃。而最珍视的，是夔王。他又何以会对自己最重要的二人起疑心，我想许是因为这个。”沈宁端出盒子里的水晶瓶，将它呈现给众人，“想必王公公对此最为熟悉。”

只见一排细小的红色鱼卵紧紧的贴在玻璃瓶壁上。

虽竭力保持平静，但李漼的手还是颤抖了起来，“此物与鄂王又有何关系？”

“此物名为阿伽什涅，传说是龙女留下的一念飘忽所化，可迷惑心神。在凶手托人给鄂王送去香囊时，上面便沾有鱼卵。而了解鄂王的人都知道，凡是此等带有香气之物，他都会先闻一闻。此时鱼卵便落入鼻息进入他体内，过后鄂王翻看香囊内里，陈太妃喜爱之物的标志，便又给以鄂王沉重一击。”

李漼急促的咳喘起来，刘公公急忙递上一杯温水，“皇上可要先休息一会儿？”

“不…朕还要再…听一听。”李漼摆摆手。

“再说另一件，先前王爷给奴才看过一纸张，上面不仅有夔王的生辰八字，还写有鳏残孤独废疾六个大字。每每纸条上有字被红圈圈起来，王爷便会经历一件与之相对应的诡异之事，无不一一应验。”

李舒白接过话，“此物第一次出现，便是在我射杀庞勋之后，可见凶手早已密切注视着臣弟的一切动向。而在我当年出宫之时就跟随着的景毓，告诉我了一个办法。”

沈宁又取出那九宫格密盒，“后来奴才去往当年景毓寻的东市木匠店中，询问得知装有纸条的盒子，是梁师傅的作品。可怪就怪在，技艺高超的名匠，却用了蜂胶这种滥竽充数的下等品。奴才试验了一番，原是那蜂胶可拓印。更加巧合的是，在做完这个盒子后，霍师傅便得了一笔钱财却又在半路被截杀。奴才料想，定是凶手在杀人灭口。”

李舒白看向皇帝，“凶手为了控制臣弟，也着实是煞费一番苦心。皇兄曾经问过我，皇室之中有没有真的感情，如今看来，臣弟只觉这送命之情，不要也罢。”

李漼低头沉默着，大殿内死一般的寂静。约莫一盏茶的时间，就见他端起酒杯，走下台阶，“舒白，朕今日便亲自送你上路。你怨也好恨也罢，要怪就只能怪你出生于帝王之家，怪你左右不肯领朕的情意。”

李舒白执起另一杯酒，看着杯中的酒水淡笑道，“臣弟多谢皇兄恩赐。这一怀酒，是这些年来我不懂分寸，僭越无情，应得之果。”

沈宁胸膛剧烈起伏着，他余光瞥向王宗实，急的就差拔了刀冲上前去，谁知王宗实只是笑笑，依旧站立一旁。

话落，李舒白端起酒一饮而尽，李漼看他喝下后，也一同饮入。

沈宁疾步上前，扶着李舒白，“王爷，我们赶紧回府，肯定有办法能排出来的！”

李舒白轻声，“若是无法呢？”

沈宁哽塞，那他会变成什么，李漼的阶下囚，还是宫中雀……正思索着该如何解毒，那边王宗实突然一声高呼，“快宣太医！”

沈宁转头，就见李漼身前龙袍上有一大片咳出的血迹，唇边似是还有几个小红点，像极了阿伽什涅的鱼卵。

他移步到王宗实身侧，“公公，你……”

王宗实摇头笑笑，“这上了年纪就是容易老眼昏花，我竟也分不清楚哪只手上是鱼卵，哪只手上是胭脂了。”说罢他摇摇头走出了宫门。

“四弟……”李漼吊着最后几口气，艰难的朝那人伸出了手。

李舒白抬起头，直视着这个眼里已是灰蒙蒙一片的哥哥。他又岂不知，十三岁那一年，李漼悄悄来到他寝殿中，吻着他唇角说着喜爱。他把指甲划破掌心才堪堪忍住不动继续装睡。也正是那一年，夔王请先皇准其出宫，几年奋力蛰伏，才得以平息庞勋叛逆之乱。

两日后，先帝驾崩于咸宁殿，夔王自东宫迎接幼帝登基。

后记：

后院里，一侍卫疑惑的看向景恒小声道，“哎我说，沈宁那小子怎么隔三差五的总是在王爷屋里值夜，都不见他出来过。”

景恒撇撇嘴，“他可也要舍得出来。”

屋内床榻上，沾着脂膏的手指探到身后，紧致的穴口被撑开缝隙，沈宁不断的在那体内揉按着，咬了咬李舒白的耳朵，“王爷，我真想夜夜都在你身体里。”

李舒白斜睨他一眼，微微喘着气，“你每次偷来的那些首饰，都送予谁了？”

沈宁笑了笑，“有好多呐，什么迎迎姐姐皎皎妹妹的，哎呀太多我记不清了”

“你当真以为我不敢杀你？！”李舒白在他下巴上狠狠咬了一口，抬起头眼尾泛着一片红，佯怒又戏谑的看着他。

沈宁下身撑开褶皱，一个挺身插了进去，“那就让我死在王爷这身子里好了。”

少年拉着李舒白的手不断抚玩着他敏感的两个乳尖，觉出瞬间又咬紧的甬道，沈宁侧过头用舌尖舔着那人耳后和锁骨，下身也徐徐的开始研磨起来。

李舒白原本撑在两侧的手抓紧了沈宁的手臂，被他弄的全身酥麻又不得纾解，便腰腿发软地想要避开，却正好撞在他胯上，一下子坐下去把整个胀紫的阳具又吞吃了回去。

他高呼呻吟两声，软在沈宁肩头气喘道，“吃什么长大的……”

沈宁吻了吻李舒白泛着绯色的脸颊，“当然是，王爷的蜜了。”说罢又继续大力的抽动起来，只余些接连不断的勾人哼叫声，满是旖旎春色。


End file.
